


Tommy Makes Everything Seem Okay

by tubbo_simp_problematic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbo_simp_problematic/pseuds/tubbo_simp_problematic
Summary: ! platonic/implied romantic ! |antis dni this only had a relationship tag you looked for this|toby liked wearing fem clothing however his mother did not like this one bit.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Tommy Makes Everything Seem Okay

tw // transphobia [tubbo isnt trans however his mother shows transphobia]

lowercase intended 

| third person |  
tubbo likes being a bit feminine. whether it was dresses or skirts he liked wearing it. this side of tubbo he never told others. his family, besides his sisters, would've hated him for it. one day toby was home alone scrolling through twitter in a pink skirt with a soft white shirt. tubbo didn't hear his parents car pull up, or the knocking on his door. he was listening to some music as he replied to others posts. toby's mother knocked once again with no response. she then opened the door. seeing her son sitting there in what most people thought was 'girls' clothing made her furious. tubbo looked up at his mother. a feeling of dread hit him like a truck. toby got up from his bed. tubbo's mother then began furiously asking questions, "you're a boy! why are you wearing girl's clothing? don't tell me you're one of those people! don't pretend to be what you'll never be!" tubbo stumbled backwards shocked and in fear, pressing up against his bedframe. toby didn't feel safe here, at least until for a little bit. saying nothing else his mother left, slamming the door on her way out. tubbo scrambled to grab his phone which was still sitting on his bed. he could feel his anxiety increase and shortness of breath take over. tubbo felt like it was the end of the world. he opened his contacts calling his best friend, tommy. after a couple of rings his energetic friend picked up. "big man tubbster! what is going on?" tommy asked. tubbo replied shakily with, "tommy, can i stay at your place for a bit? i can tell you later, but i really need to. i can take the train if i leave right now i can be there within some hours." tommy then went to go ask his parents if toby could stay over. "they said yes, not that im not excited, but may i ask why you spring this on me now?" tommy said to toby. tubbo was then forced to explain everything. toms replied with comfort and empathy. he was safe, everything was gonna be okay. toby was wearing a simple hoodie and jeans as the train stopped for tommy's station. tubbo saw a very tall kid with awkward posture and blonde hair, his tommy. he ran towards the short-tempered boy and hugged tommy. tommy was here, everything was good. they could figure all of this out together.


End file.
